battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/help me
Today we talked about SSLW Returns! and also how toxic the Numberblock wiki feels now. Why? Because guess what! Everybody gone whiny all because I said that cliches are bad and they proceed to be spoiled brats. *7:40MrYokaiAndWatch902ohhhh *my dia *my dia *thats only meant to bully! *they wont really shut up *on bullying me *why *did *i *even make my dia in the first place? *boop! *Jeez, where's Battle? *Road trippin'? *BattleReviews has joined the chat. *8:42BattleReviewsSorry, didn't notice the message *8:50MrYokaiAndWatch902that's ok *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbows#comm-41782 *But THIS is not! *8:52BattleReviewsToo many rainbows *8:54MrYokaiAndWatch902Too many whiny people. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/User:CloudyWithAChanceOfRainbows *I dare you do do Control+F and type "cliche" into it on CloudyWithAChanceOf(Cliche)Rainbows's userpage! *8:56BattleReviewsI could imagine the user being triggere *d *Alright, I commented *It will come with the same reaction. *So might've aswell did what I did, instead on commenting on his cliched userpage *9:00MrYokaiAndWatch902Eighteen is memey but cliche. *9:01BattleReviewsBesides, it has created a new meme *Aka "RIP YOKAI 18 IS A FATTER 12 *worst meme besides TikTok *9:01MrYokaiAndWatch902https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Template:CareBearHate *Oh yeah... this. *My template got wrecked, M8! *IT LITERALLY BECAME A REDIRECT TO SCARE BEARS! *So, so far, what's your favorite Numberblock song of Season 5? *9:03BattleReviewsHmmm *9:03MrYokaiAndWatch902Mine is Eighteen because it features MLG memes. *Eighteen, however, makes for a good rival of Sanic! *9:03BattleReviews17 just featured bad faces *16 was just square square square *18 was just... yawn *Sure, it's fast *But besides that though *19 actually has some more creativity put into it *9:04MrYokaiAndWatch902though 19 is not unique *also... *TSRITW doesn't stop on calling Eighteen "Ray" and stuff like that. *For the Eighteen upload, he called it "Ray's Debut". *This wiki is NOT ABOUT HIM!!! *Imagine TSRITW like President Koopa! *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Eighteen_(episode)?diff=prev&oldid=70537 *Apparently, TSRITW said that Ray is faster than Sanic. *He says he's faster than Sanic. *In reality: "Sanic can run up 12 times the speed of light, which is equal to 15 Lightspeeds per Sanic. He can travel up to 8,047,399,548 mph." *And then this. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Alter-egos#FANMADE *THERE IS STILL A PART FOR FANMADE STUFF. *Also, TSRITW calls fanart prototype designs. THAT'S CRAZY! *BTW: *He actually NAMED the main names of each of his letter after the lame Disrespectoid names. *I must delete that part, THIS IS A CANON WIKI, NOT A FANON! *9:19BattleReviewsYEAH *I know 19's design isn't unique *I haven't seen any numberblock which is known making wacky shapes, and likes to do that *9:20MrYokaiAndWatch902Neither is her talent! *9:21BattleReviewsBut yeah, 18 is just any generic fast rectangle *Why couldn't it be something more mature? *9:22MrYokaiAndWatch902IN FACT: He smiles like a jerk when he spins out Twelve *9:22BattleReviewsYou need to be 18+ to be an official adult *9:22MrYokaiAndWatch902and to make matters worse... *EIGHTEEN IS TWELVE'S BROTHER. *The only reason why Eighteen was a super-rectangle? *9:23BattleReviewsBecause of that, It seems *9:23MrYokaiAndWatch902It turns out, in a dumbed-down edition, Super Rectangles have 6 or more factors. *Well, actually... *I got it from Arifmetix. *That means guess what? *24, 32, blah blah blah are literally just lazy super-rectangles. *9:24BattleReviewsYeah.. *But I cannot deny that there are still worse things like that *Rainbows *9:30MrYokaiAndWatch902https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Twenty-Eight_(character) *TSRITW, your doing so well... *...yet you decide to change Twenty-Eight to a cliche-filled thing. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Rainbow_Fans?diff=prev&oldid=70557 *TSRITW, this wiki ain't your's either, and you're acting like a power abuser. *And I bet you fail to realize that cliches are DEFINITELY not not boring. *TSRITW, you happened to be so reckless this wiki needs a BETTER admin than you. *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:40725 *See? You hushed criticism only to save your admin rights. *I HOPE YOU GET DEMOTED. *So... any stupid moments in Random Adventures? *Let us see. *9:35BattleReviewsok *9:36MrYokaiAndWatch902First off, STILL. *THERE IS ENEMIES WHICH ARE FALSE ADVERTISING!!! *Oh yeah, I said this one time, now I'm going to say it again: *TSRITW, Donut Cut Emergencies being depicted as an annoying person is NOT a callback. *And TSRITW, just because fire and ice don't have good chemistry with each other does NOT immediately mean that you can't make a frosty yet scorching world! *Also, TSRITW... *Just because something is sharp does NOT mean it is immediately Iron. *https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Sector_2A#Wave_5ifty-1ne:_Let._It._Go. *9:39BattleReviewsyeah *such as hedgeblobs *9:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Ice Shards... *It still strikes me that it's IRON. *9:46BattleReviewsYeah *9:46MrYokaiAndWatch902BTW: Too much filler cutscenes. *9:46BattleReviewsIt's suppose to be Polar *9:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah! *https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ice_Shard_(move) *Then the Binjpipe filler. *The "The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic" doesn't look like it can heal from ice! *Oh yeah, now we have Rotom Phone. *Let us wait and see Rotom Boat and Rotom Car now. *Or, Rotom Pad. *10:01BattleReviewsok *10:05MrYokaiAndWatch902Then, Deja Vu. *Good thing I killed those White Bloons! *What else...? *I'm absolutely not sure. *10:11BattleReviewsok *10:11MrYokaiAndWatch902OH WAIT! *I know! *NEW ENEMIES! *So... *Let us think of NOO ENEMIES FOR SSLW, RA, PRPG, and ADFAC! *NOTE: ADFAC is evil *10:19BattleReviewsI know *10:19MrYokaiAndWatch902So... *First PRPG enemies. *RARE ones! *Hmm. *Excalibur Paladin! *The powered up, MUCH more golden version of Sword Knight! *Hmm... *What else? *OH YEAH! That reaper enemy! *Was it Isickle? *10:26BattleReviewsYou meant that portal RPG 2 enemy, huh? *10:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah! *10:27BattleReviewsBecause that's Scyrothe *10:30MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh yeah! *Scyrothe! *His evolved version should be... *HELLROTHE! *Hell hath NO fury on Scyrothe! *10:32BattleReviewsHow about Spyrothe? *10:33MrYokaiAndWatch902GOOD IDEA! *SPYROTHE THE REAPER! *DRAGON! *YEAH! *10:34BattleReviewsYeah indeed *Also, I will ignore whoever made Spyro copyright striking me, because it has totally nothing to do with Spyro *it doesn't even have similiarities besides the name *besides fire, of course *10:37MrYokaiAndWatch902I INTERRUPT FOR THIS *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SONIC_BOOMTEEN#gallery-0 *What's your favorite part of that song? *WARNING: Has Fallout references *10:38BattleReviewsok *lol sanic ball *10:39MrYokaiAndWatch902That's your favorite part? Sanic Ball? *Oh yeah, my favorite part? *The parts where Eighteen wrecks people for being cliche or something similar to that. *10:40BattleReviewsok *10:40MrYokaiAndWatch902BTW: I called CloudyWithAChanceOf(Trash)'s Twenty-Eight Super Cliche. *10:40BattleReviewsNice *10:42MrYokaiAndWatch902You know what... *Anything cliche I bump into I'm going to call them a name of a Marvel hero/villain! *FOR EXAMPLE... *10:43BattleReviewsok *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Captain Cliche *Cliche Widow *(could've been Black Cliche but i didn't want to sound racist) *10:43BattleReviewsCliche man *Iron Cliche *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Clicheeye *10:44BattleReviewsCliche Machine *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Cliche Fist *Cliche Goblin *Cliche Fury/Nick Cliche *10:44BattleReviewsClichenos *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Clicheron *Spider Cliche *10:44BattleReviewsCliche Marvel *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Rocket Cliche *10:44BattleReviewsClicherm *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... *Hulkclicher *10:45BattleReviewsStorm and Clitche *whatever *10:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Cliche and Dagger *10:45BattleReviewscliche* *10:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Cliche Panther *10:45BattleReviewsRhiche *10:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Cliche-Suit Spider-Cliche *YOU GET IT! *Anyways... *10:45BattleReviewsYeah *10:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Back to SSLW enemies. *10:45BattleReviewsClichepool too *but yeah, moving on *10:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Wait! *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbows#comm-41880 *HERE COMES, UHH, ROCKET CLICHE! *10:47BattleReviewsHe seriously is asking: SERIOUSLY?! *10:49MrYokaiAndWatch902https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:41214#7 *Now what's this? *10:49BattleReviewsSomeone who can't read *10:50MrYokaiAndWatch902ANYWAYS! *Moving on, hoping no more chicken-brained people come up. *10:51BattleReviewsAnd someone who cannot hear criticism against good things (for him, at least). But let's continue *10:52MrYokaiAndWatch902HMM! *lemme think *https://battlereviews.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:BattleReviews/Portal_RPG:_The_Magazine_(S1)_(V1) *UGH! *Jaydob04, please stop invading our chat times! *Jaydob04 just said he's EXTREMELY close to making a rant on the whole wiki. *ANYWAYS! *We have Eclipse. *Let's think... *10:55BattleReviewsHuh? How does the magazine have to do with Jay? *10:55MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... *10:55BattleReviewsI don'' think he even commented there *10:55MrYokaiAndWatch902Well, actually... *I was just showing you the magazine to remember some old enemies. *Nothing related to Jaydob04! *10:55BattleReviewsah *And yes, Eclipse *10:56MrYokaiAndWatch902SOLAR ECLIPSE! *Fire/Dark! *Megtank? *How about... *OMEGTANK? *10:58BattleReviewsOmegatank? Why not *Symbol/Steel *Might even be in Portal RPG 2 *11:00MrYokaiAndWatch902Omegatank: Splits into FOUR Megtanks! *11:02BattleReviewsI actually thought of having it an Alphatank counterpart, and both of em have something different *11:03MrYokaiAndWatch902Then, we have Angel Knight. *SERAPH KNIGHT! *11:03BattleReviewsok *11:04MrYokaiAndWatch902So wait... what was the Ice/Light enemy? *11:08BattleReviewsHmmm *11:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Auroris? *11:12BattleReviewsOh, that aurora one *well, it's not an enemy. More like an ally/sub-boss *11:13MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *So any upgraded version Auroris? *Maybe... *OH! YEAH! Sub-Bosses could be Cuatro'd! *Uhh, maybe not. *11:14BattleReviewsAlso, it's Auroara *But hmmmm *Aurara? *11:16MrYokaiAndWatch902Better name. *Aurara. *Now let's think of other stuff. *HMM! *11:30BattleReviewsAlso, Aurara should be Fighting/Ice *11:31MrYokaiAndWatch902Nah, Light/Ice! *Good idea, right? *Anyways... *Random Adventures enemise. *enemies *11:36BattleReviewsehhh *Why not change the typing? *for aurara? *11:37MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay... *fine. *Well... *What next? *11:49BattleReviewsidk *12:07MrYokaiAndWatch902bk *12:07BattleReviewsSo... what now? *12:09MrYokaiAndWatch902Hmm. *Maybe think of world for SSLW Returns!, or think of new Smash and Ramp-Up Cards. *You pick. *12:09BattleReviewsok *So... we have SSLW, Portal RPG, ADFAC and RA for the crossover, right? *12:13MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah! *12:14BattleReviewsMaybe we can have something like Megaman *where you choose which world you want to play *worlds* *12:15MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah! *You start at the Train-Ing Grounds! *12:15BattleReviewsThere are 4 verses, so you can do SSLW's, Portal RPG's, ADFAC's or RA's first world, and then keep being in that verse *or you can switch to another one *12:16MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah! *After the Train-ing Grounds you can go to a world respectively for SSLW, PRPG, ADFAC, and RA! *12:16BattleReviewsYeah! Seems like it *And each route ends with the final boss *12:24MrYokaiAndWatch902OH YEAH! *First boss for RA should be, uhh... *...IDK. *Any ideas? *Battle? *12:40BattleReviewsyeah? *HMMM *Maybe whatever first boss is I guess? *12:49MrYokaiAndWatch902Now we're playing with knowledge! *LET'S THINK OF MORE STUFF! *hmm *The second-to-last boss can be Dharkron! *And probably a ADFAC boss would be... *https://www.mariowiki.com/images/4/42/Galleom-Artwork-SuperSmashBrosUltimate.jpg *GALLEON *12:57BattleReviewsNice *12:58MrYokaiAndWatch902I mean, M. *GalleoM. *And then, here goes nothing... *The final boss is Lord of Dimensions. *It's going to be the last fight and it's going to put everything to the test. *It summons up like TEN of each enemy you've fought! *1:04BattleReviewseven bosses? *1:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... *Just dumbed down versions of them. *Now... *Set your eyes to some... *PLANNED NEW ENEMIES! *1:12BattleReviewsNice *1:16MrYokaiAndWatch902FIRST UP, MEET... *CUTTERIZER *Guess what elements it has! *1:16BattleReviewsSteel *1:21MrYokaiAndWatch902It's an SSLW enemy. *1:22BattleReviewshmmmm *ok *1:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Can't think of the elemenets a Cutterizer has? *I'll give you a hint: Cauterize + Cut *No idea still? *Battle? *BATTLE? *2:03BattleReviewsyeah? *2:07MrYokaiAndWatch902Can you guess the elements of the Cutterizer? *No? *Thermal/Acri *2:16BattleReviewsNice *2:17MrYokaiAndWatch902Then another enemy. *I'm planning for a selkie enemy. *Elements, you ask? *The elements are... *Verglas/Loch *Then an enemy which is literally a sword. *Oh yeah, Battle. *https://planet-loser.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Sector_2A *Did you forget that you're literally apart of Random Adventures? *Battle? *BATTLE *BATTLE *BATTLE *2:37BattleReviewsyeah? *And yes, I did, I got a bit uninterested *2:41MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *Well? *What now? *2:47BattleReviewshmmmmmmmmm *2:51MrYokaiAndWatch902hmm *idk battle *what else, battle? *Nothing, Battle? *Cards? *BATTLE? *3:02BattleReviewsHmmm, cards *Maybe we could have some mechanic which involves cards, which gives you 5 cards out of your deck, using a card returns it back into your deck *3:04MrYokaiAndWatch902GOOD IDEA! *3:04BattleReviewsYou can only use a limited amount of cards *3:04MrYokaiAndWatch902! *Maybe you can set up your own deck with collected cards... *...and gain more cards to upgrade 'em! *YEAH! YEAH! *And with some Paper Jam mechanics mixed into it, Battle! *YEAH YEAH! *Thanks for the idea for a card system! *3:11BattleReviewsno problem *3:12MrYokaiAndWatch902And wait! *How about an ENEMY WHICH USES THE CARD SYSTEM? *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/practically_a_new_meme *3:13BattleReviewsyes *Also, moves like tackle will also be with cards *3:13MrYokaiAndWatch902OH YEAH! *Power Tackle Card! *Makes all physical moves (with your body) do 50% more damage! *3:14BattleReviewssimply because... how else are some enemies suppose to attack? *nonexisting hands? *3:14MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... *No. *Maybe just with their own moves. *So I planned a card enemy! *Decker! *3:14BattleReviewsyeah... exactly. Just have cards like tackle *3:14MrYokaiAndWatch902There's also a Poo Decker. *3:14BattleReviewsOh, I see what you're doing here *3:14MrYokaiAndWatch902Decker can't attack with cards. *3:14BattleReviewsoh *3:15MrYokaiAndWatch902I mean, Deckers can't attack WITHOUT cards. *My bad. *So the Decker has simple cards like "Tackle" and "Headbutt", but those are the most common cards it can get from its deck. *The much more stronger ones are RARER. *One of the Decker's card is to raise its level by 3 temporarily. *3:16BattleReviewsAlso, we should also give weaker attacks more common than better cards *3:18MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah. *3:18BattleReviewsGTG now, sorry *3:18MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay! See ya! Category:Blog posts